


Sworn Loyalties and Sweet Dreams

by HeroHikara



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: For a Friend, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I don't ship it, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Without Plot, Rare Pair, Sexual Fantasy, asahi is thirsty, but i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroHikara/pseuds/HeroHikara
Summary: “I’d give you my everything, milord.” Words whispered in the same breath as a stifled moan, “I am your humble servant, I would do anything for you.” Asahi spoke to the vision of Zenos in his mind, the one with the cold smile that cut deeper than his blades. The one that hungered for more.OrAsahi has some downtime on his way to Doma and thinks about Zenos, sexually, because I have no shame.





	Sworn Loyalties and Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angry_gremlin_commando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_gremlin_commando/gifts).



“I trust we are on course then, Maxima?” Shadowed eyes regarded his fellow Populares with and almost mirthful glint to them. Why wouldn’t he be happy at a time like this? They had been recognized by the throne after all.

“Of course, Ambassador. Everything is proceeding according to plan.” Maxima was none the wiser of course, best to keep the Garlean in the dark until the moment their goals no longer aligned.

“Good, we’ve a long way to Doma, and I do believe this may be our last chance to reflect on our goals before we arrive. I’ll be in my cabin if you need me.” With that the newly named Garlean ambassador turned from the bridge to make his way to a cabin set aside for someone as illustrious as him. It was only his proper place, after all, as his Lord Zenos’ chosen.

The thought still filled him with no small amount of glee, not only had the Garlean prince remembered his name, but Zenos had hand picked him to be the ambassador to his home country. Of course, who else would he have possibly picked? Asahi was loyal to the man to a fault, surely Zenos was finally recognizing that loyalty. Coupled with his intimate familiarity with Doman culture and his own incredible skill, there was no doubt only Asahi’s name had been on the list of candidates. Why look any further?

It also gave him the chance to speak with his personal savior once more, and oh what a chance it had been. Those blue eyes looked right through him, searching the depth of his very core. He’d felt naked under the other man’s gaze. As Asahi closed the door to his cabin, the memory of those eyes burning hotter than the brightest blue flame is what gave way to his own burning need. The fingers that trailed ever so slightly on the door’s lock set about to freeing themselves from his immaculate white gloves before unfastening his shirt and trousers. Each garment folded neatly so none would be the wiser as to what his true intentions were now that the ambassador had sequestered himself away from his crew.

A trembling pale hand slid over the the soft flesh of his belly, brushing through a loose tangle of dark hair to find his half-hardened manhood stiffen to his touch. When he returned, triumphant, Lord Zenos would see how loyal he was. Loyal and eager to please. Surely the blond had to understand what Asahi had to offer him. His free hand gripped at his own bare chest, leaving streaks of rose down his skin. The marks from his own nails raising as he imagined the other man hovering over him. “My loyal pet.” Zenos would purr, the gentle rumble of his voice so low it was almost wicked. “You’ve done so much for me already, and you yet have more to give?” He could almost smell the lingering scent of polished armor and battle that seemed to hover about the prince as a perfume. “Is there naught you would keep from me?”

“I’d give you my everything, milord.” Words whispered in the same breath as a stifled moan, “I am your humble servant, I would do anything for you.” Asahi spoke to the vision of Zenos in his mind, the one with the cold smile that cut deeper than his blades. The one that hungered for more. The vision of the man who would devour him whole and ask for more, and Asahi would desperately try to give it to him. Asahi had forgotten he was touching himself, now wrapped up in his perfect dream. His hands belonged to Zenos, his senses overwhelmed. The prince’s hair cascaded down his shoulders to form a curtain around them, cutting them off to the outside world.

For this moment they belonged to each other.

“If you would give me everything, why are you holding back?” The hand that had been leaving cruel paths on his chest slowly slipped between his lips, and without question Asahi began to suckle on them, teasing with tongue and teeth while the hand on his shaft moved faster. “Am I to be your first, my loyal pet?”

“Y-yes milord. I’ve never desired anyone so much as you, neither man nor woman. I’m giving it all to you.” He could barely get the words out around the fingers in his mouth, they tasted faintly metallic, but of course his lord had drawn blood. The body in his arms was freely given, every last bit of it. A few light wounds meant nothing.

“I won’t be gentle, my loyal pet. I will take what is mine.”

“I know. I’m ready. Please.” The hand on his shaft had to stop moving, to leave him standing at the precipice of his desire and even squeeze just enough to keep him from falling off the edge. No, he wanted it to last, just a little longer. He wanted to belong to his Lord Zenos just a little bit longer. “Please give it to me.”

His laughter was a dark and cruel thing, but it still rang as music in Asahi’s ears. Everything about the prince was perfect, his rich voice, deep laugh, golden hair, sapphire eyes, and razor smile. Even as his legs spread, moistened fingers probing gently at his own entrance, Asahi lost himself in the dream. The first finger to slip inside sent a shiver up his spine, he had to bite back his voice to keep from crying out and giving up his activities to his crewmen.

The second nearly made him forget how careful he’d been while pushing in the first. Up until now he’d only ever tried two fingers, trying to ease himself into taking more, being prepared in case he ever had the opportunity to satisfy his lord’s lust. Tonight he planned to go further.

The third finally drew a wanton moan from the depths of his desire. Luckily no name, as the hand that had been on his shaft moved to cover his own mouth instinctively. Three was all he could manage this time, three fingers pumping in and out of his body in a mockery of what he really wanted inside him. Nevermind the sheer size difference between his body and Zenos’. Never mind that if everything about the prince was perfect then surely his manhood would be a magnificent sight to behold- and likely too big for his nearly-virgin body.

Honestly that thought alone made it more exciting. His lord would nearly break him with the first thrust, and Asahi would truly belong to him. Ruined for any other man’s touch. “Zenos- Zenos more…” The words came out as a hiss, hips bucking against air as he saw that grin in his mind again. Judging the effect he had on the smaller man beneath him. “More- more!”

Asahi finally dared to pull his hand from his lips, reaching back down to his shaft as he pumped his fingers inside himself. It took a moment for his hands to find a rhythm that worked for both of them, but soon he was lost in the sensation. His lord between his legs, ruining his body for any other who may come along, coming undone finally as he thrust away into his loyal servant. For one brief moment of passion all walls melted down to slag. Zenos would be his as much as he belonged to the taller man. They would be vulnerable in each other’s arms at the height of their passion. His lord may even press their lips together to seal their moans away from the rest of the world while their bodies met in passion.

Sadly all great things came to an end, as his hips jerked against his hand his body tensed up. Toes curling tight while he made a sticky mess of one hand and nearly crushed his fingers as waves of pleasure rocked him hard enough to make his vision go white. In that moment Asahi wasn’t sure if he’d screamed or not.

Given no one ever brought it up afterwards he assumed that his pleasure had been wordless and soundless, or that the walls were mercifully thick.

However in the moment? The scent of polished steel and imagining of a pair of large arms pulling him close were enough. Together they’d wind down, Asahi enjoying Zenos’ warmth in the afterglow, content just to be held by his lord. Zenos would stroke his hair and mumble softly in that rumbling purr of his, “My loyal pet. My Asahi.” All he had to do was succeed at this humble task, and maybe they could be something more than Prince and Servant.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift written for the friend of a friend and posted only with their blessing. I don't ship it, but that's no reason not to share it with the people who do.


End file.
